


Too cute when you're drunk

by jiyongsfreckles



Series: Nyongtory drabbles [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Nyongtory, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyongsfreckles/pseuds/jiyongsfreckles
Summary: Tipsy Jiyong goes to Seungri's house





	Too cute when you're drunk

It was one of those nights where Seungri felt like cooking. He didn’t do it often because it always took him too long but boy, his food was delicious. Maybe at the next fan meeting he’d pick chef instead of lawyer as the profession he’d have chosen if he wasn’t part of Bigbang. He put a random playlist on his phone, connected it to Bluetooth and his body immediately started moving. He began taking the ingredients out of the fridge and was moonwalking his way to his sink when all of a sudden the doorbell rang. He looked at the clock, it was 9pm. Seungri paused the music and-

“Seungri-aaaaaah, it’s me, Jiyongie hyung, open the door Seungri-aaaaah”

What the-

Seungri hurried to open the door and there was Kwon Jiyong, dressed in his pajamas, wearing a pink beanie, obviously tipsy and accompanied by his driver.

“Good evening Seungri” said the driver bowing, “I’m sorry, he told me to drive him to your house because he wanted to see you. I tried to convince him otherwise… but you know how he is”

Ah, that would explain Jiyong’s text earlier- “Seungri, where are you?”- but Jiyong asked that question so often that Seungri hadn’t thought anything of it.

“Ah, yes, yes, I see. Thank you” Seungri answered distractedly.

Jiyong was still ringing the doorbell and singing “Open your window” but changing the lyrics to “open your door” so Seungri grabbed Jiyong by his hand and pulled him inside.

“Seeing his current state, I think he will end up passing out here so it’s okay, you can go home”

“Yes, have a good evening” said the driver not before throwing a look that clearly said “good luck” his way.

Seungri closed the door and as he turned around Jiyong suddenly enveloped him in a hug. Seungri hugged him back and patted his leader on the butt.

“What are you doing here hyung?”

At first Jiyong didn’t say anything and Seungri feared he might fall asleep right there.

“Hyung?”

“Hmm?”

“Ah hyung, come on, let’s get you to a bed”

“Noooo, I came here to talk to you” said Jiyong as he let go of him. But then he grabbed Seungri by his shoulders and held him at arm’s length. Seungri was so cute, especially now that he had put on a bit of weight. His cute little maknae Seungri… Suddenly Jiyong pouted.

“Seungri-ah, why don’t you call me more often? Don’t you miss me?”

“Ah hyung, why are you always saying that?” Seungri slapped his leader’s hands off his shoulders “we are often together, we go out to drink and eat just the two of us, not to mention the times we meet with the others”

Jiyong looked at him as he blinked slowly, pout still in place, but then a wide smile formed on his lips and his eyes softened. Then he patted Seungri’s head softly and murmured “It’s because I love you”

It was one thing when Jiyong did this in front of others at concerts or music shows, but when he did this in the comfort of Seungri’s own home, it was different and made Seungri feel warm inside. Seungri let himself bask in this feeling for a few seconds and when he looked back at Jiyong he realized his hyung had an amused expression on his face. He even let out a little snort.

“You’re blushing Seunghyunie”

“Am not” said Seungri but he could feel warmth spreading across his cheeks. Jiyong kept looking at him with adoration in his eyes and it made Seungri want to-

“Hyung, be careful!” he said as Jiyong lost his balance and almost fell flat on his face.

Seungri decided to take pity on him and he helped him take off his shoes as he led him inside.

“I wanted to see you Seungri. You are cute…and you smell good” Jiyong slurred

Seungri felt himself blush again. Drunk Jiyong was dangerous. He was too cute and it made Seungri want to take care of him.

“Hyung, sit here”

Jiyong plopped down unceremoniously on Seungri’s couch.

“Stay there, I’m going to prepare something to eat okay?”

“Okay” Jiyong said and his expression brightened at the mention of food. 

A few seconds later however, Jiyong seemed to have forgotten about it.

“Yah, yah” he said, snapping his fingers “come here Seungri, I wanna talk to you”

“Hyung, I’m cooking, please wait a little bit”

“Aish this rascal” complained Jiyong as he took off his beanie and ruffled his own hair but Seungri ignored him. He could hear Jiyong talking to himself, wondering out loud why he wanted to come to Seungri’s house.

“Ah!” Jiyong suddenly said and clapped his hands “I wanted to show you something Seungri” 

“What is it hyung?” Seungri asked from the kitchen.

“Hmmmm” 

Seungri glanced at his leader only to find he was scratching his head and looking adorably confused. It reminded the younger boy of when they were at fan meetings in Japan and Jiyong had no idea what was going on...he would always say “what is this about?” when he couldn't understand a question. The memories made Seungri chuckle. 

Again Jiyong started talking to himself trying to remember what it was he wanted to show Seungri. The maknae heard the words sns, confused...Wii? and decided Jiyong was way too drunk. He tuned him out and decided to focus on the task at hand. 

A few minutes later he peeked into his living room only to find Jiyong wasn’t there. Where could he have gone? A few minutes after that he peeked again and Jiyong was still nowhere in sight. Seungri checked his room first and then headed to the bathroom. The door was half-opened and as he looked inside, Seungri saw Jiyong crouching near the sink next to several things scattered on the floor.

“Wha-what are you doing hyung?”

Jiyong jumped like a scared cat and then fell on his butt. He brought his hand to his chest.

“Ahhh Seungri you scared me”

Seungri took a closer look at was on the floor and his face paled as he realized what it was.

“I wanted to wash my hands, but I couldn’t find any soap, so I started looking around and I found this box with lots of bar soaps but then I dropped them all”

As hard as he tried not to, Seungri burst out laughing.

“Hyung…. Ah really…”

“What?”

Seungri decided he’d wait till Jiyong was sober to tell him what kind of soap he had used to wash his hands.

He led Jiyong back to the living room still chuckling to himself and then went back to pick up the breastmilk soap bars. When he came back he found Jiyong sitting cross-legged on the couch and ripping at some threads on his shirt. Seungri sighed and went to his office and came back with a few markers and sheets of papers. Jiyong loved to doodle. He gave them to Jiyong and went back to finish cooking.  
-  
“Food’s ready!” Seungri announced.

He brought everything to his low coffee table and Jiyong jumped a little as he heard Seungri approaching. He quickly grabbed his doodles and hid them all under the table. Seungri chuckled... it was a glass coffee table. But luck was on Jiyong's side and all Seungri could see was a blank sheet of paper. The maknae decided not to ask Jiyong about it.

Once everything was on the table they both sat on the floor side by side. The oldest boy looked down at his food in awe.

“Oh this looks good hyung” It always made Seungri laugh when Jiyong called him hyung. He always did it when he thought Seungri was good at something. “Where is my phone?”

“Oh I don’t think you brought it”

“Give me your phone then. I need to take a picture”

“Aish hyung what are you doing? Don’t use the flash…not that close…” but Jiyong just slapped his hands away.

Jiyong gave the phone back to Seungri and the latter immediately demonstrated how to take a proper picture. He then showed both pics to Jiyong.

“Yah-you-aaah” he sucked air through his teeth “You’re really good at that hyung” Jiyong admitted and Seungri couldn’t help but giggle.

“Okay, let’s eat!”

The first time Jiyong dropped some food on the floor Seungri didn’t say anything. The second time, Jiyong dropped some food down the front of his shirt and Seungri just passed him a napkin. The third time the food fell on Jiyong’s pants. 

“Do I also need to feed you?” Seungri asked

Jiyong looked guilty as he pulled the beanie over his eyes but then he turned to Seungri.

“Just put in in my mouth Seunghyunie” and suddenly Jiyong’s mouth was wide open.

Seungri stared at Jiyong for a moment too long and then cleared his throat.

“You can feed yourself hyung”

Jiyong took off the beanie, looked at him and then let out the cutest little giggle ever. This time Seungri stared at him for too long but for a completely different reason. He wondered what his leader would do if he pinched his cheeks or patted his head the same way Jiyong did to him. He resisted the urge to do either and sighed. Drunk Jiyong was too dangerous.

They finished eating and Seungri cleaned everything up. When he came back to the living room Jiyong was laying down on the couch and seemed to be sleeping. Finally!  
Seungri covered his hyung with a blanket and allowed himself a few seconds of looking at Jiyong’s sleeping face. His long eyelashes, his cute nose and the little pout on his lips. That cute little mole on his cheek that Jiyong hated but that Seungri loved… Seungri brushed back the hair on Jiyong’s forehead and resisted the urge to plant a little kiss there. He laughed when he saw there were black and red marks on his forehead from when Jiyong had been doodling earlier. That reminded him… 

He looked under the table and a warm feeling spread across his chest at what he found. Jiyong had somehow found a copy of Seungri’s latest album and he had written little messages and made doodles in every single page. But Seungri didn’t read any of them. He’d wait till Jiyong gave it to him himself.

“Hmmm” Jiyong started mumbling in his sleep and Seungri sat at the foot of the couch. He let out a little laugh and the warm feeling on his chest expanded until his entire body felt warm. Apparently Jiyong had picked up Top hyung’s habit of speaking Japanese when he was drunk.

“Seungchan, Seungchan…aishiteru...kawaiii….kimoi!”

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever nyongtory drabble ^^ I hope in the future I can keep writing and get better at it :)


End file.
